particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Narseille
The city of Narseille is the capital of the Kanjorien région of Oléri-des-Grâces, and is the only significant port in the région. Location The city is located on the coast on a curved bay, with a line of hills rising behind the port. The city has now spread well up the slopes of the hills, which give the city its distinctive steep streets. It has a warm, dry climate, like that of the rest of Oléri-des-Grâces. History Oléri-des-Grâces, unlike the rest of Kanjor, was settled first by Semitic migrants on their migration to Majatra. However, aside from small hamlets and villages, there were no substantial settlements until Narseille's foundation. Narseille was founded as a veterans colony to provide land for troops who had finished their service, in the time of the First Republic around 300 BC (though the area came under Kanjorien control around one hundred years earlier). The settlement was meant to reinforce Kanjorien control of the area, and by being a port, increase the economy of Kanjor. Having developed much of Numineux to their capacity, the dictator General Kamacian expanded the developed area into Oléri-des-Grâces. Narseille became the trade hub of Oléri-des-Grâces, with regular shipping to Pesançon. The city survived the barbarian invasions that swept south, but was crippled by the hyperinflation of the late First Empire. The city became an independent city-state from then on, trading with Afar and Pesançon and occasionally with Kanjo. This period lasts around three hundred years and does much to restore Narseille, until the Exarch Patrarican XIII of Kanjo forms a fanatical crusade to restore the Empire of Kanjor under a brand of extreme Christianity. A massive Inquisition follows, particularly strong in Narseille with its large Semitic population. When a power struggle turns into a civil war, the city of Narseille, now ravaged by the Inquisition, sides with the Council. The city however, is not safe after the Council's victory over the Exarch. The turmoil never ends, and the toll of supporting various armies, as well as pillaging by invading factions grinds the city down. With the collapse of the Second Kingdom, a communist uprising spurred the Workers' and Farmers' Socialist Republic of Oléri-des-Grâces, based on worker's councils in Narseille and later spread out into the country side. Narseille was the de facto capital of the WFSR once the Politburo formed, and formed the industrial core of the WFSR. It largely escaped damage during the Interregnum. Many of the people suffered under the fascist Empire of 2118-2148, with thousands of citizens executed. The city repairs itself briefly during the Federation of Kanjor, but lapses once again under the new fascist government. The city sides with the Armée Zapatista de Terra which strove to overthrow the fascists. Narseille grew strongly under the Terres Libérées de Kanjor government. The power struggle between the fascists and the Zapatistas never ended, and boiled over into a civil war, which the fascists won. The country was closed to the outside world, and Narseille's economy suffered, as well as meaning the damage from previous conflicts could not be repaired. Although the city has been growing strongly in recent years, it is still the poorest provincial capital. Landmarks The city is notable for its distinctive steep streets, and colourful houses. The local government has for some time enforced a colour policy, which means that home owners are encouraged to paint their houses in a vibrant colour that differs from that of their neighbours. This has increased the eclectic nature of the city, along with its interesting house designs, given the overall poverty and frequent rebuilding. Along the coast area, several new skyscrapers have been built, and several more have been planned. Another popular landmark is the Flower Clock in the city. It is especially popular with visitors to the city, the elderly, and young school children. No one knows quite why it has received so much attention. Government and Politics The city has a long history of opposing the fascist elements in Kanjor, and tends to support more liberal parties. Category:Kanjor Category:Cities